Savage and Graceful Beginnings
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Relena is trying to escape her past, Alimaru is trying to survive, and when the two meet, can they make things right? The story of Marluxia and Larxene before they were Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

**I wanted to write something about Larxene and Marluxia, so here's my vision of their pasts.**

**Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I did, however, come up with the Ki-Tanean tribe.**

"_It is for the best we are forgotten, lest the outsiders who slew our tribe destroy us completely. We, the Ki-Tanean warriors, will survive in secret, and we have foreseen that we will play a part in the last act of our world."_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

Relena Candace Ki-Tanean never knew the true home of her tribe. Not even her mother Candace Maura Ki-Tanean remembered it. The eldest of the Ki-Taneans…sometimes they spoke of a world outside the forested area and the cavern that hid the home of the remnants of the tribe since the outsiders nearly annihilated them all. Sometimes the girl wondered what it would be like if the Ki-Taneans didn't have to stay to the forest or risk death…sometimes she wondered if it would be better.

Yes, Relena was told all the stories by her grandparents and the other Ki-Tanean elders. Their tribe once was the greatest rogues on their world—possibly of any world—and they were feared and hated simply for the skills they were born with. One day, those jealous of the natural skills of the Ki-Taneans decided to destroy them…and very nearly did. Only about three dozen of the tribe escaped and relocated to the forest, going into hiding. Relena's grandparents were two of those who escaped. Her grandmother was once a powerful ninja and leader of the remnants until she retired and took to the life of training young Ki-Taneans, leaving the job of leadership to her daughter Candace.

Candy had very little skill as a rogue— Ki-Tanean skill was borne in the blood; if one didn't have it from the start, they couldn't be taught—but what she lacked in physical ability, she more than made up for in leadership skills. The entire tribe respected and loved Candy, and her children got only the best.

Relena had incredible potential as practically any job a Ki-Tanean would hold. The elders said she'd be a fine warrior, ninja, thief…or maybe even a tribal leader like her mother. She wondered if maybe Ki-Tanean skills skipped a generation in her family. Her mother had little skill, but her brothers and sisters all had potential, even though she had more than all of them. She had been trained since the time she was four years old, and now, ten years later, she was on the verge of being considered a full-fledged Ki-Tanean.

Alimaru hated his job. Having to take care of five little sisters and run a florist shop was fine, if only the mentioned shop made enough money to support the six of them! It had been better when their mother Rose had been alive, even though she had been so upset about her husband abandoning her. Rose had a job as a singer, she made very little money but it was enough for her and her children to survive, but she had died two years ago of a broken heart.

Alimaru was a trained assassin, but he despised doing it. He hated having to kill people for money. It hurt his heart, and he could never let his sisters find out or they'd be heartbroken. The little money the florist shop brought in was put away for his sisters, so all the money for food and other necessities came from Alimaru the Reaper. He sometimes wanted to turn his scythe on himself, but then who would take care of his sisters? Alimaru would protect Lily, Holly, Petunia, Daisy, and Violet with his life, since nobody else cared about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_Our survival is only ensured if we remember one thing: Outsiders are the end of Ki-Taneans. Never trusted, never accepted. We were fools in the before-times; we are never going to be fools again."_

_--from the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

"Candy, can I ask you a question?" Another Ki-Tanean woman asked the leader.

"Sarafina, you may," Candy said.

"What would you think about my son Zennimaru marrying your Relena?"

Candy smiled, "What do I think? I think it's a wonderful idea! Relena will be just like me, you know Jaden and I got married when I was her age. I'm surprised she hasn't been arranged with anyone else yet with her potential and training," she said.

Relena was in another part of the village throwing knives at another young Ki-Tanean, not intending to be mean, just playing. That was how she played. She was only thirteen after all, about to be fourteen in a few days, and was therefore still a child, and children played.

"C'mon Aleu, you act like I'm not deliberately missing!" Relena yelled. Aleu was her best friend, the daughter of a Ki-Tanean woman and an outsider, which was almost unheard of. Nobody else liked Aleu for this reason, but Relena never saw anything wrong with it.

Candy approached her daughter and took the knives, "What do you think you're doing to Aleu?" she asked angrily.

"I was just training. I am going to be fourteen in a week after all, I have to act like a full Ki-Tanean," Relena said.

"Yes, about that. Sarafina has asked if you would consider marrying Zennimaru," Candy said.

"No," Relena said, not hesitating for a second.

"Please be reasonable! If you were to marry Zenny, your position as leader will be secured! This would be for the best, Relena!" Candy insisted.

"I don't like Zennimaru. If I married him, I wouldn't be leader at all! _He_ would! I'd be nothing but the voice of Zenny! He just wants me so he can boss the Ki-Taneans around!" Relena protested.

"Any Ki-Tanean woman would be honoured to be married to Zenny!" Candy yelled.

"Zenny is handsome, but even I don't want to marry him," Aleu said.

"Aleu, you shouldn't get married period," Candy hissed, "Half-outsider! Outsiders are the ones who slew our ancestors! If my mother was smart, she would've never allowed your father to be adopted into our society. He was only here because he was found as a child and my mother saw no harm in raising him as a Ki-Tanean!"

"I am _not_ marrying Zennimaru! You can't make me!" Relena snapped.

"It's already been arranged. Relena, you'll be fine. This is for the best. I had to marry your father when I was your age, and I had your first brother when I was fifteen. Ki-Taneans marry young. We do it so we can have children as soon as possible and keep our tribe alive, you know that," Candy said.

"Mom, please! I will marry any of the other boys, just not Zennimaru! He's such a jerk! He's so mean to me and Aleu, and I don't like him! I _never_ liked him! Why can't I marry Merron?" Relena asked. She grabbed her mother's arm and gave Candy her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Haley is going to marry Merron, you will marry Zenny," Candy said. She didn't look upset, but inside her heart was breaking. She didn't want to see Relena this upset, but she figured it was for the best.

Candy tried to hug her daughter, but Relena pulled away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, "You don't love me at all! If you cared about me, you wouldn't make me marry anyone like Zennimaru Bradley Ki-Tanean!"

"I'm sorry Relena…" Candy said in almost a whisper.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't make me do this!" Relena screamed. She flipped her mother off and retreated to her room. Candy wanted to go talk to her, but she figured Relena should have some time to think about this, and maybe with time she'd accept it. Maybe she could get her husband Jaden to talk some sense into the girl later.

"Alimaru! We got a flower order! And it's for a wedding! They want roses, and lots of them!" Lily cried when Alimaru got back after getting his latest job done and buying some food for his sisters.

Alimaru was so pleased; he swept his youngest sister into his arms and hugged her. He was the only male figure she had in her life, their father had left while their mother was still pregnant with Lily, and Alimaru hated his father for that. Lily, Alimaru, and Daisy all looked a lot like their mother; they all had her pink hair and blue eyes. Yes…pink hair, and it was natural.

"You girls go get the order straight for me, and I'll make dinner, okay?" Alimaru said, putting Lily down. She nodded and ran off. He had a horrible job, but coming home to his smiling sisters made it all worth it. He loved his sisters more than anything in the world.

Alimaru was a good cook, and he loved cooking for his sisters, but he wished he had a wife or at least a girlfriend to cook for. Girls came to the flower shop all the time, but they often came to order flowers for their boyfriends and fiancés, and those that didn't just assumed Alimaru was gay because he had pink hair and worked in a flower shop, and then, if they got past that and realized he wasn't, they didn't want to have to take care of his sisters.

"Watcha making Ali?" Holly asked, coming into the kitchen.

Alimaru smiled at his little sister, "Tonight's dinner is vegetable soup," he said.

"Yay!" Holly cheered, "Ali, you love us so much."

"I have to, nobody else does, and you're my sisters so I have to protect you," Alimaru said.

"We get so worried when you go to work on that farm, we miss you," Holly said. Alimaru's sisters were convinced he worked on a farm when he went out just because he used a scythe, and he didn't ever want them to know the truth. It would kill him to have his sisters know he was a hired killer.

"I wish I could quit, but I need to get money, you know every cent the flower shop makes goes in a special account to pay for the five of you, so you can have a future…unlike me," Alimaru said. "I always wanted to sing, but we never had the money for me to take lessons and get really good at it."

"You can sing without lessons," Holly said.

"Not me. I needed lessons to become really good so I could be proud of my singing. I'm a proud man, don't you know that?" Alimaru asked with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_The skill of the Ki-Tanean tribe is unmatched by all outsiders, therefore a Ki-Tanean must marry a Ki-Tanean, even if the tribe were to communicate with outsiders. The Ki-Tanean blood and skill must stay pure"_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

Relena had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. Candy worried about her daughter. Jaden had gone and tried reasoning with her, but that just made matters worse. The only thing Candy could think of was trying to get Aleu to coax Relena out.

"Relena, there's no reason to kill yourself just because you have to marry Zennimaru! We'll think of some way out of this, I promise!" Aleu exclaimed. Candy had to leave the room for a minute and deal with the one of her other daughters when Aleu had said that last part.

Relena opened up the door, "Come in Aleu," she said.

Aleu always had liked Relena's room. The girl had some interesting tastes in decorations like no other Ki-Tanean dared to. She had all kinds of things in strange places in her room. Some of her knives were right next to her bed, stuck in the wall so she could grab them at a moment's notice. Relena had also tacked up a crude drawing of Zennimaru that already had several knives stuck in it.

"You think I can get out of this marriage?" Relena asked.

"Not as a Ki-Tanean, but an outsider can do whatever they want," Aleu replied.

Relena stared, "But I am a Ki-Tanean, I can't change that," she snapped.

"You can leave the Ki-Taneans. We can both run away from all this! You and I can go out into the world together! Do whatever we want!" Aleu exclaimed excitedly.

"That's all well and fine for someone only half Ki-Tanean, but for me? I'm a full-blooded Ki-Tanean and I have to produce more full-blooded Ki-Taneans," Relena said, "And it looks like I'm going to have to produce them with Zenny."

"Relena, you can't give in and allow this marriage to happen! This is Zenny we're talking about!" Aleu said.

"Don't think I don't know that? I'm the one who has to marry the bastard unless we find a way out," Relena said.

Aleu looked upset, "I gave you a way out. I'm going to leave the Ki-Taneans, I have it all planned out, and you're my best friend! We can go together!" she snapped.

"Aleu…I don't think this is such a good idea. Neither one of us are full adults and you're not fully trained," Relena said.

"We're the same age!" Aleu growled, "So you're two months older than me, we're pretty much the same age! I'm going to be an adult Ki-Tanean soon too!"

Relena sighed, "I suppose with my skill and your…outsider half…maybe we can survive outside of the Ki-Tanean village. I'll tell my mother I agree to the marriage, and we'll leave under the cover of night," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alimaru walked out to his private garden wearing nothing but his kimono. This was his garden, and nobody else was allowed out here, not even his sisters. He liked to come out and think about things. Sometimes he'd go out and do the one thing he really liked: he'd sing his heart out. Alimaru had always wanted to be a singer like his mother, but he didn't have enough money to take lessons and be a professional. Every cent he made went either towards his sisters' futures or to get necessities. Lily, Holly, Violet, Petunia, and Daisy would have better lives than their older brother; Alimaru was going to make sure of it!

Alimaru listened to the music of the birds, the sounds of nature, and that's what inspired a lot of his music. He wrote his own songs, but he rarely had time to come out to his garden and be alone and sing. He sang his sorrow knowing that nobody could hear it. If his sisters knew he was an assassin, it would tear them apart. It was already tearing him apart enough, nobody else needed to get involved, particularly not five young girls.

When he was done singing, Alimaru decided it was time to open up the flower shop for the day. He hoped he'd make more money for his sisters, even though running the shop didn't help him get a girlfriend. No, his sisters came first; his own hormones came last, even though he was fifteen and wanted a girlfriend desperately.

"Violet, go out in the flower garden and start working on that order from the other day, Petunia and I will take the orders for today," Alimaru said. They had several gardens, but only Alimaru's was private. Alimaru's sisters liked to play in the other gardens, and sometimes they'd get a little destructive which was one of the main reasons they weren't allowed in his. He loved his sisters, but he didn't want anything to happen to his favourite plants: his mother's roses.

An attractive young woman was waiting to buy some flowers. Alimaru decided he had to at least try and strike up a conversation, just like always.

"Hello sir…um…ma'am…" The girl began.

Alimaru was insulted, "_I'm a boy_!" he just about screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Look, maybe I do have pink hair, and maybe I do wear a women's kimono, and I look a little like a girl, but I'm male! We don't have a lot of money, it was my mother's kimono, and it was the only one that would fit me. I'm not a girl," Alimaru complained.

"I said I was sorry. How much are these seeds?" The girl asked, holding out a package of seeds.

"You really think you can afford those? Those are very rare; I'm one of only a few breeders of that plant in the entire world. That particular breed of marigold is going to cost a pretty penny," Alimaru said.

"This is because I called you a girl, isn't it?"

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_The Ki-Tanean soul is strong, but the body shall be stronger or the tribe shall fall to the outsiders, therefore the Ki-Taneans will train from the time they are small children. The Ki-Tanean skill will become greater over time as well this way"_

_--From the sacred text of the Ki-Tanean Tribe_

Relena was allowing the other Ki-Tanean women to prepare her wedding to Zennimaru, not letting anyone suspect anything. She still acted like she hated the idea but had accepted it, so everyone believed Aleu had succeeded in convincing her to go through with the marriage.

"Relena, you are going to be so beautiful in this dress," Maura, Relena's grandmother said, bringing out the wedding dress to see how it fit Relena. It had been her dress at one point, and later Candy's.

"I suppose," Relena said. What she was thinking was _bite me, grandma_._ I know you're thrilled with this. Won't you be sad when you wake up tomorrow and find out I'm not here? By then I hope to be miles away with Aleu._

"Relena, I know you don't like Zennimaru. Your mother acted the same way when she was going to marry your father. She grew to love Jaden though, and you might grow to love Zenny someday," Maura said.

"Yeah, right," Relena muttered. She couldn't wait until it was night and she and Aleu could go begin their new lives in the outside world. Nobody would have to know they were Ki-Taneans. After all, as far as the outsiders knew, the last Ki-Taneans had been destroyed almost fifty years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alimaru laid in wait for his latest target. He didn't want to kill this woman, but there was an incredible bounty on her head. A bounty he could feed his sisters for a month with and that was the only reason he took the job. This woman had children, she had a husband, and it broke Alimaru's heart to have to do this. Alimaru's current employer got ticked off way too easy and it was scary as anything. He didn't even know what this woman had done.

As soon as the poor woman was alone, Alimaru lunged out of his hiding place. He raised his scythe and said "I'm sorry," before he brought it down and slew the woman in a single hit.

Alimaru left with a heavy heart and proof that he killed the woman. The things he did for his sisters…he literally killed for them. He didn't know how he could live with himself much longer…this was killing him, but he couldn't die or his sisters would die too.

"The dark deed you requested has been done," Alimaru sadly told his employer. Once he got his bounty, he headed off to market. He hoped his trees would have lots of fruit this year, so he wouldn't need as much money and wouldn't have to kill anyone for a while.

The stain of his sins weighed on Alimaru's heart heavier than ever. That woman had a family, and he had killed her. He didn't even know her, she had done nothing to him, and he killed her just because his family needed food. He hoped her husband was able to provide and didn't just die of a broken heart like Ali's mother had.

"Hi Ali! How was the farm?" Petunia asked happily. One thing Alimaru could count on was his sisters being happy to see him.

Alimaru faked a smile, "Same old, same old," he said. It tore him apart further to lie to his sisters. This had been the worst day of his life, and if he didn't find another job it was only going to get worse. He feared that someone would take him out eventually or that he'd completely lose his heart and become hollow about that killing thing.

"Alimaru, do you ever meet girls on the farm?" Violet asked.

"I wish!" Alimaru said, "I want nothing more than to meet a nice girl, get married, and settle down. We could still run the flower shop and everything, not much would change…but every time I meet a girl, she's not the right girl for me. Girls don't like me."

"We're girls, and we love you," Daisy said.

"It's different. You're my sisters, and I'm all you have. Every time I meet a girl who might be interested in me, she doesn't want to have to take care of five little girls, and if I ever get married, it's going to be to someone who would help me take care of you," Alimaru said. Daisy was the closest to Alimaru in age, but she was still a child. She was eleven years old and very smart. If only they didn't need her to run the flower shop while her brother was out working, Daisy could have any job she wanted.

Alimaru went out into his garden and tried to get his mind off of the woman he killed. He kept seeing her in his mind. This had to stop…


	5. Chapter 5

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_Flight has its place in battle. We had to flee once before to stay alive, and we will flee again. The Ki-Tanean blood will live on as long as we remember there is no shame in fleeing from impossible odds."_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

Relena and Aleu traveled light. Relena had left a note for her mother; Aleu believed she wouldn't be missed. They were nervous about being alone in the forest. Ki-Tanean children like them played in the forest all the time, but never alone.

"This is so awesome," Relena said.

Aleu shook her head, "You would think it was. We're just kids! I'm scared," she said.

"We're Ki-Taneans, we have been trained in fighting skills since we were small children," Relena said, "We're gonna be fine. Nobody will even know what we are, Ki-Taneans look like anyone else, so as long as we don't tell anyone, nobody will have any idea we're not normal people."

"I suppose you're right Relena, and besides…as far as anyone else knows, the Ki-Tanean tribe was eliminated years ago so nobody would even believe us if we said we were part of the tribe," Aleu said with a small smile.

Relena thought about what the world outside of the forest might look like. She wanted to see the sun not nearly blocked out by trees. She wanted to see stars at night. She wanted to see cities and meet new people. Relena wanted to _live_. Life in a forest was fine for most, but Relena had an adventurous spirit inherited from her Ki-Tanean ancestors. Before the near annihilation of the tribe, Ki-Taneans were great adventurers, but now they stayed to the forest. It was depressing to hear all the legends of Ki-Tanean journeys and not be allowed to go on one's own!

"I'm tired Relena," Aleu complained, "Can we rest? I want to rest."

Relena knew Aleu was just scared, "We can't rest! We have to get out of the forest tonight, so the others won't find us and bring us home! You know they won't leave the forest!" she exclaimed.

"Going home doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Aleu said.

"And I would have to marry Zennimaru? Aleu, leaving was _your_ idea, if I remember correctly!" Relena yelled.

"You have some attitude Relena Candace Ki-Tanean! If I wasn't your best friend, I'd go home and leave you to this cockamamie plan all alone!" Aleu snapped.

"This was your plan Aleu," Relena said, "You're a Ki-Tanean too, and you're trained like I am. We can fight if we have to, but we probably won't have to. Nobody will know we're Ki-Taneans just by looking at us."

Aleu had always liked Relena's bravery and confidence in herself, not to mention the fact that Relena only did what she wanted, not what others wanted her to do. When someone tried to get her to do something she didn't want to, things like this happened. Nobody had ever pushed her this far before, but she had done some pretty drastic things in the past. Aleu and Relena had been friends practically since they had been born. Relena was only three months older than Aleu.

"Come on Aleu, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Relena said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay girls, I got a bonus on my last job, so we get a little treat! We're going to the marketplace!" Alimaru exclaimed. His sisters were excited. They hadn't been to the marketplace for years, since they rarely had enough money. Alimaru would go and shop while they tended the flower shop.

"Alimaru, who will tend the flower shop?" Holly asked.

Ali smiled, "Nobody will care if we close for the day. Now, to make this even more special, each of you may buy things so long as it is equal to or less than exactly ten munny all together. Not eleven, ten, are we clear?" he asked.

All his sisters nodded. Alimaru couldn't wait to see what kinds of things his sisters would try to get him to let them buy. It was going to be fun, and they hadn't had fun as a family for ages. He wished they could do this more often. When his mother was alive, she'd take Alimaru and his sisters out once a week, and Alimaru used to try to buy things all the time.

Lily was the first one to decide what she wanted. She got some chocolate, and Alimaru was happy she didn't try to get him to give her more money.

"You are such a good father," a woman said, walking up to Alimaru.

"They're my sisters," Alimaru said.

"Oh," The woman said, walking off. This was so typical. Alimaru's sisters were like repellent to women. He was never going to get married at this rate. _Oh well_, he thought to himself_, I_ _am only fifteen after all. Mom would say I am much too young to think about marriage._

"Alimaru! Look at this paint set! It's only eleven munny!" Petunia cried.

"I said only ten, dear. Didn't you clearly hear me say not eleven, but ten?" Alimaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

Petunia looked ready to throw one of her tantrums. She had been known to do this whenever she couldn't have her way. It drove everyone crazy.

Alimaru knew that look, "Don't. You. Dare. Not out in public! I thought you were starting to grow out of this!" he growled. Then he decided to calmly explain the situation to her, "Look, I don't have a lot of money, and we need things at home. If I let you buy the paint set, I'd have to give your other sisters whatever they wanted too, and much as I'd like to do that, we need this money for essentials."

"Why do you get to decide what happens to the money?" Petunia asked, still ready to have a fit at a moment's notice.

"Because I make the money, and because I'm the oldest," Alimaru replied.

That wasn't good enough for Petunia. She got on the ground and started screeching at the top of her lungs. Alimaru wanted to disappear. Everyone was staring at him and his screaming sister.

"Petunia! People are staring!" Alimaru hissed. His other four sisters came to see if they could help. They knew how to calm Petunia down sometimes, but not always.


	6. Chapter 6

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_The elder Ki-Taneans remember the outside world, and they speak of it with much fondness, but they still don't want to go back. Will we ever be brave enough to leave the forests and experience our world?"_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

Once the girls cleared the forest, they managed to find a place to rest for a while. Sleep came easy for Relena, but not Aleu. Aleu had never slept well, and her guilt for convincing Relena to leave the forest with her didn't help. Try as she might, she couldn't sleep, so she decided to sit and protect Relena. After about ten minutes of doing that, she finally nodded off.

Relena awoke in the morning and the first thing she saw was the rising sun. She had never seen the sun not mostly blocked out by trees. It felt good on her skin. Aleu was sleeping nearby. Relena didn't want to wake her, but they had to keep moving. Relena wanted to find a city and find a place for her and Aleu to live.

"Aleu, c'mon, we have to get going," Relena said, shaking her friend gently.

Aleu rolled over, "Five more minutes…" she muttered.

Relena got mad, "Aleu Tirana Ki-Tanean, wake up _now_! We have to find a town where we can live, then you can sleep all you want!" she yelled. Aleu's eyes snapped open and she got up and yawned.

Relena was raring to go, but Aleu was still tired, "Relena, I can't go on like this. We're safe, I'm exhausted. If you insist on carrying _on_, you're carrying _me_!" she growled.

"Fine. You're such a baby Aleu. A true Ki-Tanean would be able to run on two hours of sleep! It figures, you are just a half-breed after all. Your outsider half makes you so weak!" Relena snapped.

"You were able to sleep last night, but I couldn't. I am so worried about our parents. My mom is gonna freak! I'm her only child! And what of your parents?" Aleu said, "Your mother is going to be worried sick! Your father is going to send every Ki-Tanean warrior all through the forest to search for you, and leave the tribe open for attack! And what of your brothers and sisters? One of your sisters is going to have to marry Zenny!"

Relena got her pack, "Aleu, just yesterday you said you wouldn't be missed. And about my stupid sisters? Better one of them marries that Zenny bastard than me. They can handle being Ki-Taneans. I am meant for adventure," she said.

"That's the meanest thing I've ever heard out of you, and you're pretty mean sometimes. Why are you gathering your things already? I thought we were going to rest a little longer," Aleu complained.

"Chill. I'm just getting my stuff together. Once we have a place of our own, you can sleep all you want, sheesh. I used to think you had inherited the best qualities of our tribe, and one of those is endurance," Relena said. She sat down and ate some of the fruit she had packed. The girls had enough food for a few days, and Relena swore they'd get more as soon as they got to a town, but Aleu wasn't sure they'd reach a town as quickly as her pureblood Ki-Tanean companion hoped.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm your friend. You're so mean," Aleu muttered.

Relena sneered, "Missus Tirana is such a strong Ki-Tanean warrior, how can you be so weak?"

"Just stop it Relena. Please. You can insult me all you want, but please leave my mother out of this," Aleu said.

Relena decided to let Aleu rest a while, and started practicing her Ki-Tanean skills. She couldn't let herself get rusty, even though she was breaking away from the tribe.

She didn't realize she and Aleu were being watched, and only Ki-Taneans had the kind of skills Relena was displaying. That could only mean trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alimaru was entered in a talent contest. First prize was five hundred munny, and since Ali was sick to death of killing people and he always needed munny and could sing, it was a natural move for him. He had been practicing for days and just needed to find his song. He knew quite a few songs, but he couldn't find one that was just right for the show. If he was going to sing in front of many people including his sisters, he had to be good.

Holly and Violet were not behaving today, and Alimaru could not find a song while his sisters were running wild. It would make him a very bad brother to ignore them, and they were just doing it for attention.

"Can you two stop tearing around in here? I need to practice for the talent competition next week and I can't with you two acting up! Why don't you go tend the flowers, or read something, or take your naps? It's almost time for your naps anyway!" Alimaru yelled. Holly and Violet were identical twins, and when one did something, the other usually followed suit.

"You'll have to catch us first, Alimaru!" Holly yelled. She and Violet split up. Ali hated when they did this. They'd get outside and climb trees and fences and even Ali's grape arbor, and they were hard to get down. Ali had trouble climbing those objects because he was heavier than his sisters, and they knew it.

"I'm not going to chase you two today. I don't have time for that. I have to practice my singing and find a good song so I can win five hundred munny and be able to feed you girls," Ali said, "Don't you know I'm the only thing standing between you five and a slow, painful death from starvation?"

"Ali, you used to be fun. What happened to you? You're only fifteen! You're still a kid too!" Violet exclaimed.

Ali sighed, "I had to grow up when Mom died, that's what happened. And what do you mean I _used_ to be fun? I'm still fun! I took you guys out to market last night and let you buy stuff, didn't I? Tell me that's not fun!"

"Why aren't you going off to the farm to get more munny?" Holly asked.

"I quit the farm. I just couldn't do it anymore," Ali said.

"Alimaru! How are we gonna survive now? You have to get us munny!" Violet cried.

"I'm gonna find another job, but until I do I need to win this competition and get some munny to hold us over until I can," Ali explained calmly. He was worried about his future and his sisters' futures, but he felt he shouldn't worry them.

_I will find a job that I can live with, and I will make enough munny for us, and then my sisters will be able to live their dreams and so will I; for my dream is to see them happy, _Alimaru thought with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_Brave Ki-Tanean Warriors, those outsiders with similar skill to our own are the only ones who can be trusted, and even then they may not enter our society fully. All other outsiders are to be shunned, the foul Ki-Tanean slayers they are. "_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe_

Relena was training like a maniac, waiting for Aleu to be rested enough to continue. She didn't know a pair of bandits was watching her. The skill of the Ki-Taneans…their techniques…nobody else had those abilities. They had no idea the tribe still existed! There was nothing else the girl could be with her skill!

The bandits approached the girls. They didn't want to kill them, considering Ki-Tanean warriors would probably sell very well as slaves, "Well, well, well…what have we here? I never imagined some of you rogues still existed! And don't tell me you aren't Ki-Tanean descendants! Your tribe is legendary for their skill," one of the bandits said.

Relena drew her knives. She was so glad she had packed her weapons. Aleu leapt up and got in attack mode herself. She knew Relena would need her help if they were to fight off these two.

"How would two lowlifes like you know about the Ki-Taneans? And besides, I'm not a full Ki-Tanean. My mother is, but my father is an outsider like you!" Aleu said.

"You will be very useful slaves, we could use rogues like you to steal things for our group…among other things, considering you're both female," the other bandit said.

"Let's get out of here," Relena whispered.

"Yeah, right behind you Lena," Aleu said.

Both girls took off in separate directions, one bandit following after each. Relena ran and leapt, trying to lose her pursuer, but he was persistent.

"You are not a Ki-Tanean! How can you possibly keep up with me?" Relena asked, not slowing down for a second.

"You call yourself a Ki-Tanean? You can hardly run! I was always told your tribe was powerful…though technologically challenged, which is a shame for you!" The bandit following her yelled.

Relena decided it was time to stop running. She hoped Aleu was okay, but she was going to get rid of this guy or die trying. Nobody mocked her tribe and got away with it!

"You are about to see just how powerful I really am!" Relena yelled, launching herself at the man, daggers in hand. She started slashing, landing some nasty hits, cutting the man's leg before she was thrown off.

The injured bandit drew a gun, "You little bitch! You could've been a slave, but now I have to kill you!"

Relena took off running again, shots being fired at her. At least she couldn't be pursued this time, due to the damage she had dealt. She was hit, but was still able to go on, running on pure adrenaline. She managed to get away, but she was hurt.

Relena couldn't go on much longer. Her vision was getting blurry. At least she had lost the bandit, but she didn't know where she was or where Aleu had gone. She finally collapsed from blood loss. Her last thought before blacking out was: _now I know why we kept to the forest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alimaru still hadn't found his song. He thought of many songs he knew, but just as quickly discarded them. Whatever he chose, it would have to be perfect, and he'd have to choose soon: The talent show was in three days.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Alimaru walked through his garden, munching on an apple, and thinking. He had to find his song, and he had to win. He and his sisters needed this money desperately. There just didn't seem to be a perfect song, and he wouldn't settle for less. He never settled for less than his best. It was part of who he was; although he'd never admit it, it was something he got from his father.

Something caught Alimaru's eye. He went over, curious, and found an unconscious young woman laying there. She looked no older than Alimaru, and her hair was golden.

Alimaru threw the apple core and looked the girl over. Her pulse was weak, but she was alive. However, something had to be done soon, or she would die. Alimaru scooped her into his arms and made his way back inside.

As soon as Alimaru got back inside, he yelled for his sisters to get his bed ready. If he could help it, this girl was not going to die.

"Where do you think she came from?" Daisy asked once Alimaru had laid the girl on his bed. He got to work, checking her wounds.

"I don't know. I just found her. Can one of you get me my first aid kit? She's badly cut in several places and she was shot. I have to clean up her wounds so they don't get infected. Lily, get me some water," Alimaru ordered. His sisters went to do what he said. They knew he was serious.

Alimaru looked over the girl. He was looking at more than just her wounds this time. She was pretty, and well-built. She seemed rather strong, despite being little more than a child. Any weaker girl would've died. Who could've shot such a pretty young woman and for what possible reason? It baffled Alimaru. He certainly would never hurt a girl, at least not since he stopped being an assassin. He swore he was never going to be a killer for hire _ever_ again, and if he ever killed again, it would be to eliminate his father.

"Ali, is she ever gonna wake up?" Petunia asked.

Alimaru didn't look up from his cleaning of the girl's gunshot wound, "I don't know. Not if I can help it. When I get this cleaned out, do you think you could cast Cure on her? I know none of you have mastered that spell, but it can't hurt to try," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_When dealing with outsiders, we know we will die, at least we will be warned of it. Never announce your attack like they do, brave Ki-Tanean warriors."_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean Tribe._

Relena opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was she was in a bed in a small room, the walls painted _pink_ for some reason. Had the Ki-Taneans found her and brought her back home to the forest? It couldn't be…they'd never paint walls this atrocious colour.

Relena looked around and saw a young girl at her bedside. The child couldn't have been more than five, and had pink hair. "Wh-where am I?" the Ki-Tanean asked, still adjusting.

The girl smiled, "You're awake! Our brother will be so happy! I have to go get him! He's been waiting for you to wake up for days!" she exclaimed, running off.

The girl came back a few minutes later with a teenage boy wearing a woman's kimono. Relena was interested in the boy, considering he appeared about the same age as her. He had pink hair too, like his sister, and pretty blue eyes, but he had quite a few feminine features. If Relena didn't know better, she would've mistaken him for a woman.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," The boy said, smiling.

Relena was nervous, "Who are you, outsider?" she asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"My name is Alimaru. I live here with my five sisters all alone. I found you out in my garden, unconscious, and we saved you. Daisy really came through with her Cure spell…when I first brought you in, I was worried we'd lose you," Alimaru explained, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"You should've just let me die! I would've sooner died than allowed an outsider like you help me!" Relena yelled.

"You were helpless. I couldn't just let you die! You had been shot! My mother always taught me to do the right thing, especially when it came to girls," Alimaru said. Relena already disliked him.

"And my mother tells me to never trust outsiders!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Alimaru said, "I'm not an outsider, I'm Alimaru Hana. My sisters are Lily, Petunia, Daisy, Violet, and Holly, and none of us would let anything happen to you. Could you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Relena Candace Ki-Tanean…and you _are_ an outsider," Relena muttered, "There are two kinds of people: Ki-Taneans and outsiders."

Alimaru smiled, "Relena…that's beautiful," he said.

"If you think sweet-talking is going to make me trust you, you've got another thing comin' pretty boy!" Relena snapped.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, just show me a little gratitude for saving your life!" Alimaru shot back.

Relena flipped Alimaru the bird, "Forget it. Where's Aleu?" she asked.

"Who?" Ali asked.

"Wasn't there another girl with me?" Relena asked.

"You were the only one I found. I hope your friend is okay. It's not normal to see Ki-Taneans these days. Most people think they're extinct," Alimaru said.

Relena sat straight up in the bed, "You know about the Ki-Tanean tribe?" She yelped in surprise.

"Sure. My mother was from the area the Ki-Taneans lived in. She told us about the Ki-Taneans. What happened to them was horrendous. Nobody should be subjected to that just because they're different," Ali said.

"Are you of Ki-Tanean blood?" Relena asked, hopeful that she might have something in common with the boy after all.

"No. We're common. You…your name is Ki-Tanean, so I know you're one," Ali said.

"I sure am a Ki-Tanean! Pureblood Ki-Tanean, fully trained too! If I wanted to, I could kill you five times before you hit the ground!" Relena yelled, trying to get up, but couldn't because of her injuries.

"Don't move! You were shot and cut up! I had to dig the bullet out, and you'll probably have a scar there," Ali said.

"I don't deserve to live. I left the Ki-Taneans, dishonoured my family by refusing to marry Zennimaru, and now my best friend is probably dead," Relena muttered.

"Just rest. Are you hungry?"

Relena nodded, seeming a little happier, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole chocobo!" she exclaimed.

"Excellent. Lily, stay with her while I fix her something. Just rest Relena. Once you're healed we can work on looking for your friend," Alimaru said. He left the room to start on Relena's meal.

"So…Lily was it? Where are your parents?" Relena asked.

"Alimaru is the closest thing we have to parents anymore. Our mommy died a few years ago, and our daddy went away. I never even met Daddy," Lily replied sadly, "Don't ask Alimaru about him or he'll get very mad. He doesn't like when anyone mentions Daddy. He says that Daddy is the reason Mommy died."

"He seems like a nice guy, even for an outsider," Relena said.

"He is. He takes good care of us. He says he's the only thing standing between my sisters and me and death," Lily said.

Alimaru came back with a pomegranate in hand, "Here, this ought to hold you over until I have dinner fixed. Pomegranates are supposed to be really healthy. My trees are producing some nice fruit this year. I love plants," he said, tossing Relena the fruit.

"Heh, pink hair and loves plants. Are you gay or something?" Relena asked.

"Don't make me regret saving you. I most certainly am not gay, I just don't meet a lot of girls, and when I do find a girl that might be interested in me, they don't want to help take care of my sisters," Alimaru growled.

"I took care of my younger siblings. Kids are no problem to me!" Relena exclaimed, trying to rip into the pomegranate for the seeds.


	9. Chapter 9

Savage and Graceful Beginnings

"_Those Ki-Taneans who share our secrets with outsiders become outsiders themselves. We will destroy any who attempts to destroy us. It is a necessary evil"_

_--From the sacred texts of the Ki-Tanean tribe._

Relena and Alimaru still weren't sure what to think of each other. Relena found Alimaru to be haughty and irritating; Alimaru found Relena to be little more than a brat. That didn't mean they hated each other, but it also didn't mean they liked each other.

"I need to find a job, Relena. I'd have money from a talent show I was sure to win, but a certain young lady appeared in my garden and needed my constant care instead," Alimaru said, looking through a newspaper. Relena had coloured in all the comics and drew mustaches on every picture in the rest of the paper for fun.

Relena looked up from helping Violet cut out coupons, "Well, sorry for getting disoriented and collapsing! Next time I get shot and have massive blood loss, I'll be sure to just die on the spot instead of inconveniencing the almighty Alimaru, the greatest singer who ever lived and making sure nobody got to hear him share his heavenly gift!" she snapped. She liked Alimaru's sisters; they reminded her of her own younger sisters only a lot easier to deal with. Relena's sisters were Ki-Taneans through and through and trained more than a lot of the younger members of the tribe.

"Relena, don't do this to me. Could you help me find a job?" Alimaru asked. Relena stopped what she was doing and snatched the paper away from the young man.

"Hey lookit! Someone is needed to train vicious guard dogs!" Relena exclaimed.

Ali looked appalled, "I'm _not_ doing that. Don't ever suggest something like that again! That's cruel to both the trainer and the dogs!" he said.

"Relena, are you going to stay with us forever?" Violet asked.

"No, she isn't," Ali growled, "As soon as she's back to full health, she has to leave."

"Aw, c'mon Alimaru! I don't have anywhere else to go!" Relena pleaded, "You can't throw a beautiful girl like me out on the street! Someone will take advantage of me! Have a heart!"

"Well, you can't stay here. I'm sorry but we don't need another mouth to feed, particularly with me unemployed," Alimaru said, nibbling on an apricot.

"I could work! I'm a Ki-Tanean! There's got to be something I could do with my inborn skills to bring in money! If I get a job, then could I stay?" Relena asked.

Ali thought about it. Relena had a point. As a Ki-Tanean she could do things a normal person wouldn't be able to. "We could both work…then we could be free of our money problems for good! My sisters could go to school and do whatever they wanted!" He exclaimed, "Yes, Relena! If you bring in money, you may stay with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Alimaru went into his garage and found Relena setting up something. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't look…legal. Relena was wearing a pirate hat she had found in Alimaru's closet. It was part of a Halloween costume from when Ali was a kid.

"What the heck are you doing to this place?" Alimaru asked, trying not to blow up. Lily was having her nap, and even though they were in the garage, he didn't want to risk waking her up.

"It's for my pirate radio station," Relena said, "A radio station is the only place where I'd be allowed to act like a child and get paid for it!"

Alimaru slapped his forehead, "Relena, you are _not_ running a pirate radio station out of my garage! It's not work, you won't get paid, and it isn't even legal!" he snapped.

"It's my _life's_ work!" Relena insisted.

"Relena, forget it. I'm not getting arrested for having you run this out of my garage. Take this stuff down _now_ and find a real job! Why don't you come out and help me harvest my fruit? And where did you find that hat? I remember that hat! I had a pirate costume when I was ten! Have you been going through my closet again?" Ali asked angrily.

"What's it to you? All I took was the hat. I could've taken more, like that women's kimono," Relena said, starting to unhook things.

"That kimono belonged to my mother! My father brought it for her from Japan. He was Japanese, and she was French," Alimaru snapped.

"Can I have it?" Relena asked.

"Absolutely not," Alimaru said.

"It's a women's kimono, I am a woman. You're a boy, so it's not appropriate for you to wear," Relena argued.

"Why can't you behave?" Alimaru asked, "If you really want to stay, you need to get your act together. This is _my_ house and if you don't want to find somewhere else to live you'll get a job and bring in money!"

"Aw, Ali, you're no fun! Here, listen to the music I was going to play on my radio station! I made it myself!" Relena exclaimed, handing Alimaru a CD.

"What the heck is this? Hey! 'Alimaru: God's Gift to Bad Music'! You snuck out in my garden while I was outside and recorded me, didn't you?" Alimaru yelled.

"Yep!"


End file.
